powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time to go SPD, Part 2
Time to go SPD, Part 2. Synopsis Hexica succeeds in destroying the Power Chamber, causing the Rangers to be stripped of their powers. Dark Specter sends his messenger to tell Hexica that Susie Gold has been captured and taken to the Cimmerian Planet in the future. Hexica then leaves Earth for the Cimmerian Planet. With the Power Rangers powerless, they take one of NASADA's shuttles to Cimmerian Planet, to rescue Susie, leaving Gamma behind. Plot Outside the Power Chamber, the Rangers fight swarms of Piranhatrons as Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster lend their assistance. Soon, the Piranhatrons overwhelm Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster and take them captive. Elgar comments on how the plan is going well as the Rangers are pushed back inside the Power Chamber. They manage to seal the doors as they watch the Piranhatrons retreat to their surprise. Chris realizes they'll be back, and he and Jon admit they're both scared. Susie tells her friends that she is going to Eltar to help save Telexa. Everyone is surprise. Andy tells Susie that they need her in this time of crisis. Susie promises them that she'll be back. She feels that she owes everything to Telexa. They decides to let her go to Eltar to assist. Susie teleports out of the Power Chamber, unaware that this was the last time she sees the place she calls home. Changing the subject, Jon asks Andy if Susie is the girl he wants to go out on a date. Andy reveals that he's has had a crush on Susie since they were kids. But he kept quiet because she has a crush on her former ranger teammate, Drew Hale. But since he left Earth, he believed that he was going to get his chance. Suddenly, the Piranhatrons, led by Elgar, use a battering ram to force their way inside the Power Chamber while another team of Piranhatrons scale the Power Chamber's walls and get on the roof. Gamma tries to get enough energy to teleport the Rangers to safety, but Andy insists that they'll stay with her. Jon tries to contact Susie to get her to come back, but she isn't answering. Without Susie, they had no choice to fight the invading Piranhatrons, minus a pink ranger. The Piranhatrons break through the outer doors and start trying to claw their way into the Chamber itself. The four remaining Rangers take positions at each inner door, ready to fight back their enemies. However at that moment, the Piranhatrons on the roof smash their way in and start fighting the Rangers, while the others manage to make it through the inner doors and start swarming into the Power Chamber. The Rangers try to fight off the Piranhatrons, but are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and are barely able to defend themselves and protect Gamma, let alone fight back as the Piranhatrons wreck their former safe haven. Elgar enters the chamber and sees Telexa & Dimitria's empty plasma tube. Knowing that neither Telexa or Dimitria can return to Earth if he destroys it, Elgar picks up a hammer and throws it at the tube, smashing it to bits. He then places detonators all over the Power Chamber. Outside, Hexica waves goodbye to the Rangers as she detonates the bombs inside, destroying the Power Chamber completely. Later, Elgar and Hexica commence a search for the Rangers' bodies, with the Rangers hiding amongst the wreckage of the chamber. Suddenly, a flaming ball of light approaches Hexica and informs her that the Turbo Pink Ranger has been captured and taken to the year 2020 in the future and that she is to leave immediately for the in the same pace. Fresh off of her victory against the Power Rangers, Hexica doesn't want to leave since she's conquered Earth. The messenger then tells her that the order was directly from Dark Specter. Fearful of this name, she agrees and tells the Rangers that she'll soon be back as she and her forces leave for the Cimmerian planet. The Rangers slowly emerge from the wreckage and regroup at which point they all demorph, losing the Turbo powers forever. Jon suddenly spots Gamma in the rubble as she frets over the Chamber's destruction. Jon says they have to go to the year 2020 to save Susie, but Chris reminds him of the promise they made to Dimitria to defend the Earth. Jon points out that Hexica has left, but Anna adds that it was only temporary and that she would be back with no-one left to defend the Earth. She reminds them that without their powers, their megazords, and now their power chamber, they have no way to defend Earth when Hexica returns. Just then, Gamma begins digging through the wreckage and finds the Power Decoder, which Gamma explains is crucial for their journey into time traveling. Although they want to go after Hexica, their top priority is to rescue Susie as they realizr it will take five rangers to defeat Hexica. Chris then gets an idea about how to get a shuttle to go through time-traveling, though it is a long shot. The waiting Rangers get the go-ahead from Gamma 6 to get to the launchpad. The four Power Rangers plus high school graduates, get inside the shuttle, but they realize that Gamma hasn't joined them. Andy calls down to Mission Control and tells Gamma they're missing someone, but Gamma tells them that they have to travel without her. While the guys are confused, Anna realizes that Gamma has to keep an eye on Earth until the rangers return. Andy tells Gamma that she has good reasons, and that they'll miss him, but he already knows that. They also promise Gamma that they'll bring Susie home. The shuttle takes off, and Commander Norquist suddenly finds that Gamma has vanished. Outside, the robot watches the shuttle carrying her friends launch into space and wishes them luck. Inside, the Rangers brace themselves, as they head off into the unknown on their mission to save Susie... "To be continued next season... C-Squad Power Rangers; SPD!" Trivia *This was the last apparence of the Power Chamber, as it was destroyed. *The was the last time Riverside, California. *First time a Zord is seen being destroyed since "Ninja Quest, Part 1". *Final appearance and mention of Dimitria. *Final appearance of Lt. Powell. *Final appearance of the Riverside Juice Bar, which had been in place since the first season. The Juice Bar returns in The Hybrid Girls where former Power Ranger, Heather Merrill works at in the Hybrid series. *Final appearance of the Power Chamber and with it the original Command Center exterior. Category:Episode Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD